Feeling Good
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Ben/Johnny Ben's been ignoring his not strictily platonic feelings for Johnny for years. These costumes though? They're like a slap to the face. Rated M


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

**Warinings **: **Rated high for a reason k thnx.** Cross dressing, slight D/s ummm...excessive use of the word _and..._oh and I think I abused a dining room table in this. And poor Ben. And swearing. Can't forget the swearing.

**Read me! Read me! **A/N- Soo...this is apparently my brain. And for those of you sitting there wondering how the hell I came up with this? Well, here's your answer: Marvel Adventures. You know, the happy go lucky comic where no one ever dies and a lot of the time has a moral to the story? Wellllll...it also features Ben tricking Johnny into dressing up in a maids costume to get back at him for a joke he played on Ben. Except Johnny goes _all out_. It is possibly one of the most amazing things ever. (And with the speed which he got it, I'm thinking he already had said costume.)

So it was originally supposed to be a slightly porny, but fluffy oneshot. Clearly my brain took a wrong turn and went straight to the first time porn. Oh well, c'est la vie.

* * *

"Do we have a duster?"

Ben doesn't bother glancing up from the football game on the television. His team is down by three points but they still have time to get them back- and he has a running bet with Cage on the game.

"Never seen one." He mutters, reaching for his drink without looking.

"That means I have to buy one." Johnny mutters from somewhere off to the side. "If we did have a duster, where would it be?"

"Probably in one of those cupboards." Ben gestures, eyes still glued to the screen. He curses as the other team scores a touchdown. "Or the kitchen, maybe?"

The game goes to a commercial and Ben rolls his eyes deciding that for the next minute he can indulge in whatever Johnny is up to. With Sue and Reed away, he is _supposed_ to be watching the kid.

"What do you need a duster for…?" He trails off as he turns his head.

"For the authenticity." Johnny says but Ben is too shocked to hear it.

The other man stands a few feet away, rifling through a cupboard, half turned towards Ben. For a long moment he wonders if he's hallucinating the black heels and the lace leggings that are hugging long legs up to mid thigh, showing off a hint strong muscles and tanned skin just beneath the white frills peeking out from a black dress.

He swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry, gaze travelling higher to the black dress, no-that wasn't right- the _maids outfit _that _just_ covers enough so that Ben isn't getting an eyeful, the short sleeves and fingerless gloves. The outfit hugs him like his uniform does, clings to the muscles and slight curves but Ben has gotten good at ignoring how his uniform looks and this- this is something completely new.

If he weren't made of rock he'd probably be bright red at the moment. He shifts awkwardly on the couch and sends a silent thank you to whatever made him decide to wear something other than the too tight uniform pants today. As it is, his pants are beginning to feel tighter.

"How do we not have a duster anywhere in this place?" Johnny demands. Like it's apparently normal to walk around in a maid's costume.

In the back of his mind Ben notes that the game has come back on but it's nowhere near as interesting as the man across the room from him. He stops breathing when Johnny bends over, hunting through the bottom of the cupboard.

The black dress with white frills rides up and he bites back a groan because Johnny is going _all out_ with his costume.

Ben knows he's staring but his brain seems to have seized and died upon spotting the black lace _panties_ that are peeking out from under the dress. His hands clench and unclench in his lap as he fights the urge to reach out and run his hands over the lace. The fabric is thin, almost transparent and Ben could have it torn off in seconds and then there would be nothing separating him from- he shakes his head.

"Kid," Ben's voice is hoarse to his ears. But Johnny straightens up, the dress sliding back down to cover the panties-thank _god_ because he doesn't think he can function with that sight- and turns to face him. His eyes are drawn to the black collar tight around Johnny's neck and he has to close his eyes for a moment because it looks like he's discovered a kink he never knew he had. "Why are you…?"

"It's for a costume party I'm going to." Johnny says, seemingly picking up on Bens question. He squints his eyes and gives Ben a long look. "Are you okay? Feeling all right?"

No- Ben is not feeling all right. He's spent a long time ignoring the fact that his feelings for Johnny Storm aren't exactly…platonic. This is like a slap to the face. He just knows that he's going to be dreaming about this for a long time to come.

"I'm fine." He says gruffly.

"Okay." Johnny says slowly.

Ben takes a deep breath, sits back and tries to focus on the football game but he's hyper aware of the other man in the room.

::

It wouldn't be as bad if it were a one-time thing. As it is, his dreams that night are far from PG rated and he has trouble looking the kid (who is thankfully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt) in the eye the next morning.

He keeps picturing lace panties and the black collar.

So Ben nearly has a heart attack when he's in the kitchen using Reeds fancy new grill to make a couple of burgers and Johnny walks in. And he's not wearing the jeans and t-shirt anymore.

"What do you think?" Johnny asks, doing a slow turn and balancing precariously on a pair of black booted heels that go just passed his knees.

Ben makes a strangled noise and grips his spatula so tight it bends in his hand.

Johnny smoothes out the black leather of his fire fighter costume adjusts his hat and grins.

"Well?" He spreads his arms wide and the leather rides up a little. Ben's eyes zero in on the short hem of the skirt and the tan thighs that are on display before him.

He can't help himself, his mind goes right to his dream the night before, where he'd had Johnny spread out on his indestructible bed, dressed in the maids costume, flushed, painting and wanting Ben _so badly. _

Ben blinks hard.

"Its," He clears his throat and tries to think of a way to describe it without outing himself to the kid. "Different."

Johnny smirks and twists around, somehow not falling over in the ridiculous (_hot_) boots.

"That's the point!" He saunters out of the room calling over his shoulder. His hips sway enticingly as he goes. "Thanks for your help Benjy!"

Ben isn't sure if he's imagining the extra sway to his hips.

Then the smell of something burning reaches him and he curses turning back to his now ruined burgers.

::

Sue phones the next day, just to check up on them and make sure the world hasn't ended in their absence. Ben almost wishes Doom would attack just for something to do that doesn't involve sitting around and trying _very_ hard not to think about the kid.

He spends half the conversation trying to figure out how to ask if Johnny was prone to cross-dressing when he was younger, back before Ben met them. He would have noticed if Johnny started walking around in dresses recently.

In the end he doesn't ask and they hang up, Sue saying that they'll be home in a week.

Ben's not sure he can last that long.

"Was that Sue?" Johnny asks from the doorway and Ben turns his head, cursing himself for doing so as he spots the kids newest costume.

"Yeah." He congratulates himself for keeping his voice steady. The leather is back but this time it's covering more. And here he'd been thinking it would be better if Johnny were wearing more. The leather clings to his legs and his chest and his arms, defining strong muscles.

"Did she say when she and Reed were coming home?" Johnny literally _purrs_ and stalks his way across the room to where Ben sits. The tail attached to his costume swishes back and forth as he walks and for a moment Ben can picture himself reaching out, grabbing the tail and using it to pull the younger man down into his lap.

_Fuck_ he is wearing his uniform pants today and he's well on his way to being hard. There's no way Johnny isn't going to notice.

"Uh," His voice comes out low and gravely. "In about a week."

Johnny's smile is wicked. He licks his lips and Ben tracks the moment, just stopping the groan rising up in his throat.

"A week?" Johnny stops just in front of the chair, leans forwards and for a moment Ben is sure that he's going to climb into his lap like the big cat he's dressed as. His hands clench and unclench on the armrests. Instead Johnny smirks, eyes so much darker than their normal bright blue, and says, "Awesome. Lots of time for us to _bond_ then."

Ben's eyes flick down the black leather, to where it shows _everything_ and shifts in his seat.

"I'm going to watch a movie." Johnny pulls back suddenly, cheerfully and turns on heel and walks out. Ben's eyes are glued to the tail until it disappears around the corner.

::

"Hello?"

"Is Johnny going to a costume party anytime soon?" Ben demands the second Peter answers the phone. He's already tried calling Bobby Drake to see if he knows anything but the kid hadn't heard of any parties. So the way he sees it, if anyone would know, it would be Peter Parker.

"Ben?" Peter asks after a moment. "What?"

"Is Johnny going to a costume party?" He repeats, slower.

"Not that I know of."

Ben grins ruthlessly and hangs up without another word. Well, he thinks, this changes _everything_.

::

Ben is ready the next time Johnny walks in dressed up. He's down in the gym, lifting as much weight as he can bear, which is a lot, and notes the moment Johnny walks in. Ben shifts a little, plants his feet and spreads his legs wider, feeling his muscles strain as he lifts the weights. A few low groans escape his throat.

Johnny doesn't say anything but Ben is acutely aware of his presence just inside the door.

"So," Johnny finally says, voice a little breathless. "I need your opinion."

Ben finishes with the weights and sits up. He doesn't try and hide the way his eyes roam up and down Johnny as the younger man poses, leaning against the door.

"Police officer Storm." Ben says, voice low and dangerous. He almost smirks at the full body shudder it elicits from Johnny. Ben stands and makes his way to Johnny, watching as blue eyes darken and widen until they're nearly toe-to-toe. This time though, Ben knows he's allowed to _touch_.

He reaches out and slides a hand lightly up Johnny's thigh to the hemline of his skimpy blue uniform and then pushes a little higher, bunching the fabric and finding the panties that he just _knew_ were there.

Johnny's mouth falls open, pink lips forming an 'o'. Ben slides a finger experimentally over the crack of Johnny's ass through the panties and is rewarded with another shudder as Johnny bucks into the touch. His eyes flutter closed, absurdly long lashes resting on his cheeks.

Ben brings up his other hand, the one not rubbing the crack of Johnny's ass, and traces the plump pink lips presented to him. Johnny sucks in a sharp breath, tongue flicking out to wet Ben's finger.

"Nice costume." Ben says, and pulls his hands away abruptly, putting a foot of space between them. If he doesn't he's going to give in too easily.

Johnny rocks forwards, unbalanced and his eyes fly open gaze landing on Bens face, confused, and then lower.

Ben is harder than he's been all week and it shows. Johnny's eyes darken even further if possible, gaze _hungry_. He licks his lips slowly like he can't control the action. Ben swallows hard.

"I'm going to make lunch, you want anything?" Ben asks, smirking as Johnny's eyes widen on _anything_. Then he turns and strides out of the room. It's his turn to tease.

::

Ben's sitting at the dining room table, paper held up before him and half reading it, half plotting how to further get back at Johnny when he hears someone clear their throat. He takes a moment, makes him wait and then slowly lowers the newspaper.

Johnny grins, wide and mischievous as he tosses Ben's football in their air.

"I'm not sure if I like this one as much as the others." He says, ducking his head and gazing at Ben from under thick eyelashes.

Ben doesn't say anything, just takes in the sight before him. The black and pink jersey is skintight and is probably supposed to be a dress but on Johnny's lanky form, it _just_ covers him. He's starting to think Johnny has a thing for thigh highs, or hell, _he _has a thing for thigh highs because the black socks that end mid thigh have him harder than he ought to be. But then again, he's been living with _this_ all week.

Johnny's hands are covered in black, cloth gloves- but the thing that really gets Ben, is the blonde wig, complete with pink ribbons that the younger man is wearing.

Ben's eyes track over the jersey again and this time he catches the name on it.

"Grimm?" He murmurs, getting to his feet and stepping forwards.

"Yeah." Johnny says, sounding breathless as Ben reaches out and traces his fingers over the lettering lightly. "You know, Team Grimm, like Team Edward or something."

"Huh." Is all he says, hand still resting on Johnny's sternum.

"It's front and back." Johnny's eyes are on his lips, unfocused and dazed. Ben latches onto the comment and before the other man knows what's happening has him turned around. With a hand planted firmly between Johnny's shoulder blades he pushes, slowly so he can pull away if he wants, but Johnny goes with the motion, tilting forwards until he's leaning over the table, hands braced shoulder width apart, holding him up. His blonde head drops forwards, the wig falling into his face.

Ben isn't sure if he's even aware he's doing it, but Johnny's spread his legs, hips pressed against the edge of the table.

"I dunno, Storm." Ben drops his voice low and steps in close; he waits a beat and then drops his hands to the edge of the table and closes the final inches between them. Johnny's ass is snug against his crotch and he knows the blonde can feel _everything_. Johnny lets out a sharp exhalation, hands clenching and hips bucking unwillingly. "I think I can see the appeal in this one."

He pulls his hands off the table to slide them up Johnny's thighs, feeling his muscles quiver and tense with his touch. He pushes the hem of the jersey up past his hips until it's bunched over his stomach muscles. Sure enough Johnny's wearing those black lace panties he seems so fond of.

Ben somehow finds it in him to move his hands, gripping the edge of the table again and Johnny makes a low sound of disappointment that goes straight to Ben's cock.

He thrusts forwards lightly, grinding against the crack of Johnny's ass and thrusts again, harder, just to drag the mewling noise from the blondes lips again.

It's a heady rush as he thrusts, rocking into Johnny and the blonde is pushed forwards against the table, rising up on his toes and grinding back against Ben. And what had started off as teasing Johnny is quickly turning into so much more.

While Ben may be good at taking his time, if he doesn't stop soon, he won't be able to.

But there's a voice at the back of his head telling him it would be _so easy_ to pin Johnny to the table, one hand holding him down while he fucked him hard and fast. And with the way Johnny is panting, he knows he wouldn't object.

"See, with this costume," Ben leans forwards, lips brushing Johnny's ear and the blonde shudders. "There aren't too many layers in the way. So if someone wanted, they could do this." And he reaches down and pulls down the panties just far enough to slip one hand down the back to circle Johnny's hole.

"_Oh fuck_." Johnny breathes, eyes wide and only a small sliver of blue left.

His finger circles the tight pucker but he doesn't push, he doesn't have any lube on him and he isn't about to hurt Johnny.

So instead he slides his other hand around and slowly rubs above the edge of the panties, not going near Johnny's cock as the blonde rubs himself against the table, desperate for the friction.

"Oh god, oh _fuck_," Johnny moans as Ben thrusts hard. "Ben, touch me, _please, please, touch me_."

And how can Ben say no to that?

So he slides his hand down, pushing the panties down and Johnny's cock springs free, red and hard, pre come leaking from its tip. Johnny holds himself perfectly still, breath coming out in heavy pants and eyes half lidded. A low, deep groan escapes him as Ben's hand circles his cock loosely and he thrusts into his grip like he can't help himself.

Ben swallows, mouth dry and slides his hand up and down Johnny's cock, feeling the heat and spreading the pre come at the tip. Johnny thrusts forwards, head falling back to rest on Ben's shoulder and mouth open, pink lips dark and so inviting and Ben feels himself harden even further, if possible.

"Hold on." Ben manages to grind out and pulls back. Johnny falls forwards against the table like his strings have been cut, palms splayed and Ben can see how hard Johnny is trying not to reach out and just jack himself off. And wouldn't that be a sight? Johnny sprawled out on his back, feet planted and knees bent as he fisted his own cock desperately, knowing Ben was watching and all the more turned on for it.

He strips off his shoes and pants and gets the panties off of Johnny and tossed somewhere across the room for later and then he moves back in and nearly cries in relief as his hard cock slides between Johnny's ass cheeks.

Johnny moans and pushes back, trying to fuck himself back on Ben's cock, but Ben reaches out, plants a hand on the nape of his neck and pushes him down onto the table, so he's bent forwards, head resting on the cool wood and ass in the air. It can't be overly comfortable, not with the way he's balanced on the pads of his feet but Johnny doesn't fight it, his face flushes and the tension eases out of him and Ben thinks _holy fuck_.

He keeps one hand resting on the nape of his neck, holding him down, his other hand coming to rest on his hip and then he thrusts, sliding between Johnny's cheeks and Johnny moans, hips stuttering forwards and Ben keeps thrusting, harder and harder.

And Johnny squeezes his thighs together, squeezing Ben's cock and he groans, reaching around to fist Johnny's cock again, jacking him hard and fast, determined to make him come.

Johnny's breathing speeds up and he thrusts back roughly, so desperate to come and all Ben can thinks is _I did this to him_, and he thrusts forwards and the tip of his cock bumps Johnny's hole and presses in, just enough and Johnny comes with a wail, his cock jerking in Ben's grip and his come spilling over Ben's hand and the table.

And Ben is so close he can taste it and he thrusts forwards again and again, and the table is rocking with the force of his thrusts and Johnny's hands are gripping the edge tight and then Ben is coming, heat shooting up and down his spine. He comes with a low groan; his come coating the small of Johnny's back.

He pulls back to catch his breath and watches as Johnny rolls over, lying half on the table, come coating his stomach and skin still flushed pink.

"Wow Benjy." Johnny manages to catch his breath first shooting him a smirk and completely at ease with the fact that he's naked on their dining room table, covered in come and it just makes Ben want to fuck him again. "Didn't know you had it in you."

He could make a comment about all of the things he's learned about Johnny recently, but the way Johnny had let him hold him down, had trusted Ben to take care of him, makes him bite his tongue.

"Kid," He says instead, grinning. "You've got _no idea_."

And Johnny's eyes darken and Ben is suddenly _very_ sure that this isn't a one off thing. And personally, he can't wait for _round two_.

* * *

Oh look- was that a hint for a sequel? I think I need a map to understand my own brain.


End file.
